The Story Continues! Third Nakama, Angler Fishman Oyogu!
A Fishman that was wrongly imprisoned by the Marines for as of a yet unknown reason resides within the G-11 Marine base. In-charge of this Marine base is Vice-Admiral Youn with his right and left hands, Rear Admiral Utoa and Rear Admiral Fyito III. Approaching his cell was none other than Rear Admiral Fyito III. "Keh, look at you. So weak to get caught by lowly Marines. Neither of us big dogs here had to come and assist in your capturing. You're a Fishman, and a former citizen of Fishman Island, no less, and you think you can travel the Grand Line by yourself? Especially when you were incapable of escaping our clutches. Gehahahahaha," Fyito III says acting quite sure of himself. "Well, either way, here's your meal for the day. Don't eat it all at once, Gehahahahaha," he says as he throws the tray at Oyogu. The tray only had some water and a little bit of mashed potatoes. Oyogu picks up the scattered food, and eats it, disliking the horrid taste it had. After finishing his "meal", Oyogu looks at the bars of his jail cell. He knows he can easily break them, but in doing so, he'd have to fend off the Marines within the base to escape, including both Rear Admirals and the Vice Admiral. Oyogu slumps on the wall, thinking of a way out of the place without causing too much commotion. ~ At Sea ~ Kyoto and his crew are out at sea, sailing, in search of supplies. Until Rando points out that there is a Marine base nearby. But, its structure is much more different than the other Marine bases they've encountered on their voyage. Rando also points out that it doesn't seem like he could easily send out his eyeballs to survey the area. He asks Kyoto what he wants to do. Kyoto thinks about, and decides to go through with embarking at the Marine base, not knowing of what lies within it. '' ''~ ''The Entrance to G-11 ~'' Kyoto, Rando and Ocha stealthfully lurk around the perimeter of the base and only see two Marine guards at the entrance. Ocha turns into her Logia form to travel via the walls by hovering over them. Soon, she is above the Marine soldiers, but before they could do any type of reaction, Ocha knocks them both out. Ocha waves to Kyoto and Rando that they may proceed, and they enter the Marine base. ~ Vice Admiral Youn's Office ~ Rear Admiral Utoa enters the office. "Pardon, me, sir. It seems that we have intruders. The control room notified me that they spotted three people entering the Marine base. Two of them are male, the other is a female. The female apparently has some type of Logia, but it was unconfirmed what type it was," Utoa says. Youn finishes drinking his wine, and places the glass down on his desk. He looks at Utoa with a smirk on his face. ''"Intruders? Hm, we haven't had any intruders in quite a long time. Pirates stopped coming here, knowing full well that this base is taboo for them," Youn says. He then turns his chair around, and it faces the window. "I'll leave you and Fyito to deal with them. They shouldn't be hard, right? They're just three pirates anyhow." ''Utoa leaves the office, closing the door behind her. ''"Three people, hm? And one of them is a Logia? Could it be that they decided to come to us this time? Heh," Youn says while staring out the window. ~ Within G-11 ~ ''Kyoto and his crew has been knocking out several Marines, and freed several prisoners. Continuing onward within the base, they eventually find Oyogu within his cell. Who then looks at the three standing before him on the other side. '' "Hm? You three don't look like Marines. What do you want?" Oyogu says mumbling. Kyoto looks at Oyogu and then at Rando and Ocha. They both nod to Kyoto, and Kyoto says "We're here on a supply run. And, out of all the prisoners we've set free, you seem to be stronger than the rest. How about you help us? In turn, we'll set you free." Oyogu considers the option, then smile and agrees. "However, allow me to escape myself. I only stayed within here because I knew I couldn't handle all the Marines within the place," Oyogu says, while walking to the bars then shattering them with his teeth. ''As soon as Oyogu steps out of his cell, the crew is surrounded by Marines. Rear Admiral Fyito III walks from behind the troops. "Gehahahaha. So, the reports were true. We do have intruders. Luckily Utoa has already started rounding up the prisoners. I'll deal with you four easily. Then lock you all up like the criminals you are," Fyito says while ordering the Marines to attack them. Kyoto knocks away several Marines with his Khakkhara, then puts his Khakkhara behind him. He then imbues his arm with Busoshoku Haki, and attempts to strike Fyito, but, Fyito blocks his punch with a Haki imbued arm. "Gehahahaha, you've got moxie boy. I like that. But, you're a 100 years too early to be fighting me," Fyito says, and then imbues his other arm with Busoshoku Haki, and punching Kyoto in the face, sending him sideways. Rando, Ocha and Oyogu were fending off the other Marines present, but then Ocha was shot from a far distance. Despite it not doing anything, the shooter was none other than Rear Admiral Utoa. She puts her wrist near her face to reveal a Den Den Mushi. "This is Rear Admiral Utoa. All escaping prisoners apprehended. Intruders in sight. Attempting to locking them up is priority. No back-up needed currently." ''Utoa aims at Rando, and starts shooting several bullets at him, but he dodges them all with his Kenbunshoku Haki. He then runs toward Utoa imbuing his arm in Busoshoku in an attempt to injure Utoa. Utoa puts her machine gun behind her, and takes out her Seastone Sword to which she uses to block Rando's attempt at harming her. '' ''Ocha and Oyogu were still dealing with the Marine footsoldiers. A Marine tried slashing at Oyogu with his sword, but upon contact, the sword shattered, shocking the Marine, leaving him completely vulnerable. In which Oyogu apologizes in advance and sends the Marine soldier flying toward a wall, knocking and severely injuring the Marine. While Ocha stood there, yawning at the Marine's attempt in harming her. After getting bored, she easily knocks the three attempting to injure her. '' ''Kyoto is still fighting with Fyito, sustaining several injures and Fyito being injured as well. ''"Gehahahaha, so, you're not too bad for a brat. This is actually pretty fun. I haven't had a good battle in a long time," Fyito says blocking the punches from Kyoto. Kyoto then steps back and runs toward Fyito. Fyito prepares for a direct attack, but Kyoto instead leaped into the air, and imbues his right arm with Busoshoku Haki. Fyito, shocked, tries to imbue his left arm with Busoshoku Haki and stop Kyoto's attack, but he didn't have enough time, and the impact broke Fyito's arm. "Gah! You... Brat..." Fyito says while his arm bleeds severely. ''The battle with Rando and Utoa was equal in terms of strength, however, Rando rips off part of his cloak, and creates an eyeball. Then, forces the eye to secrete tears, in which he creates a sword, putting the battle within his favor, as Rando's swordmanship capabilities were far higher than Utoa's. '' ''As the battles progressed, both sides started getting weary, and eventually, in the distance, you'd hear a person clapping, having everyone stop and look to who it was. '' "It seems I was right. The intruders are the Heiko Pirates. You guys have done quite well. To be able to significantly injure my Rear Admirals, free several prisoners, injuring the majority of the Marines here, shows that you are not ordinary pirates. I applaud your effort," Youn says smiling. "However, this is dragging on too long, and it'd be a shame if I'd have to miss out on the action. So, let me speed things up." ''In an instant, Youn appears in front of Ocha and kicks her, knocking her back a far distance, severely injuring her. Oyogu attempted to strike Youn, but, he blocks it with his arm and then punches Oyogu in the stomach, also knocking him back a long distance. '' ''Rando pushes back Utoa with his sword, and attempts to attack Youn. However, Youn expected the attack and moves out of the way, having Rando miss and leaving him wide open. ''"That's a shame. You were quite close there," Youn says, then kicking Rando in the stomach, making him kneel before Youn, coughing up blood. "Gehahahaha, you children don't stand a chance against Vice Admiral Youn. You'll surely die if you continue fighting him," Fyito says laughing. ''Kyoto looks at the Vice Admiral in anger. Taking off his mask, imbuing it with Busoshoku, and throwing it at the Vice Admiral. However, Youn easily destroys it with a simple punch. But, to his surprise, Kyoto wasn't in the direction of where the mask was. Looking around, he sees that he went to Ocha and Oyogu. At this time, Oyogu gets up and shoots several Uchimizu at the Vice Admiral and Rear Admirals, in an attempt to distract them. During this time, Rando made his way to Kyoto, Ocha and Oyogu's location. Rando then takes out the lighter that he stole from Youn while he was distracted, and turns it on to burn Ocha, causing her Devil Fruit to release a poisonous gas. The gas quickly fills up the area they're in, and they used it to escape. '' ~ On the ship ~ ''After narrowly escaping with their lives, the crew sets sail, but was treated by Ocha. Ocha also gave the antidote to the noxious gas her fruit can produce to Oyogu, who was affected by the gas. While at sea, Oyogu introduced himself to the crew, and asked if he could join. Kyoto agreed to this, and in return, Oyogu offered to cook for them with whatever they had on the ship. The crew feasted on Oyogu's delicious food, and at that point, Kyoto appointed Oyogu as the crew's official Chef. '' Category:Stories